Forever Love
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! AU! A fluff story between Piper and Leo.


Entire story in one upload.

Chapter 1

"I am so bored," Piper Halliwell complained.

"And that is why you are cooking?" Her little sister, Phoebe asked.

"Well, when I get bored I cook or bake. It is one of my hobbies, so lay off."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Well, some people watch TV or read a book. Others usually go out and have fun."

Piper gave her sister a look. "Then why are you standing here?"

"I want some of your food."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Here, have some cookies." She then handed a couple peanut butter cookies to her sister.

"Thank you," Phoebe said. "I'll leave you alone. See you later too!" Phoebe then wondered out of the kitchen.

Piper sighed. It was quiet in the Manor now. Phoebe was on her way somewhere. Piper wasn't bored really. She just had nothing to do. She didn't really want to read or watch TV such as Phoebe suggested. Her sisters were all off doing their own thing. Piper liked to cook. It was her thing.

When Piper cooked, she just usually baked. She'd bake cookies, muffins, cupcakes and other pastries. When she cooked, she'd make whatever. Everyone loved her cooking. She was the Manor's personal chef.

As Piper was cleaning the kitchen, she thought she heard someone sneak into the kitchen. Piper and her sisters had all developed a sense for people sneaking into the same room as them. Piper held her hands up ready to freeze or blow something up. She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Leo, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

Leo Wyatt smiled at his wife. "I'm sorry," He said. "I wanted to let you know I was home."

Piper smiled. "Well, think of a better way to do so. You could yell. Yelling would work better, especially when we might think there is a demon about to attack."

"Sorry," Leo said.

"It's okay." Piper wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. He wrapped his around her small waist. "Hello, by the way."

Leo smiled. "Hi." He then leaned in and kissed Piper passionately. "So you've been baking?"

Piper nodded her head. "I made cookies and cupcakes."

"Oh, yummy. What kind of cookies?"

"I made chocolate chip, of course. I also made peanut butter and sugars. Then I made chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with chocolate or vanilla icing."

"Everyone looks your cookies and cupcakes, I'm surprised none of us our fat," Leo said.

"I know. My sisters and I work everything off by fighting demons and warlocks. Phoebe also trains. But the rest of us work it off in other ways too." She winked at Leo.

Leo gave a smirk. "Is that a hint?"

Piper grinned and shrugged her shoulders. She pulled out of her husband's embrace and walked a little bit over to the island of the kitchen. She then picked up a cupcake. She turned back to Leo. "Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not."

Leo's smirk grew a little bigger. Piper smiled at him. She took a little icing off the cupcake with pointer finger. She then wiped it on Leo's nose.

"Hey."

Piper's smile grew bigger. She then kissed Leo's nose, getting icing off of it.

"Oh, I see how it is," Leo said.

"No, you don't," Piper said. She unwrapped the cupcake from it wrapper and placed it on the counter. "Will you be my official taste tester?"

Leo smiled. "Of course."

Piper smiled. She then fed Leo the cupcake.

"That's good," He said after he finished the cupcake

"You have a little something here," Piper said. She licked a little icing off of his face. Leo gave a little chuckle. She then wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and kissed him. She tasted the cupcake on his lips still. _Now that is a good way to share a cupcake._

Leo smiled against Piper's lips. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. He parted Piper's lips with tongue. She opened her mouth as his tongue invaded. Leo's tongue slowly explored her mouth, tasting every crevice. He then pulled away from her and whispered into Piper's ear. Well, that's what Piper thought. She started to laugh as Leo kissed the ticklish part of her neck. He also lifted her up off of her feet and put it so she was sitting on the counter.

"How about some more of your delicious sweets?" Leo asked.

"Mm, okay," Piper said. She picked up a cookie fed it to Leo. She then kissed him on the lips getting all the left-over crumbs. She did this a couple times.

Leo gave her a smile. "If you want your cookie, why don't you eat your own?"

"It tastes better coming off of your lips."

"That I haven't tried," Leo said.

"Well, I am hungry for my own cookie or two."

Leo gave chuckle. He picked up a cookie and fed Piper. He then kissed her on the lips getting all the left-over crumbs. "You're right it does taste better coming from your lips."

"Actually your lips just taste good altogether!"

"Yours too," Leo said lightly places kisses on her lips.

Chapter 2

"Oh my god," Piper said one morning when Leo woke her up. He had brought her breakfast in bed. "This is something new."

"I wanted to do something nice for you," Leo said.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Piper leaned over and kissed Leo. "Thank you. What do we have here to eat?"

"Well, we have scrambled eggs, bacon, bagels with your choice of butter or cream cheese, and fruit."

"Ooh, fruit!" Piper said. The fruit consisted of strawberries, pineapple, grapes, and melon. Piper picked up a piece of pineapple and ate it. "That is good."

"Try some eggs," Leo said. He picked some eggs up with the fork and fed it to Piper.

Piper nodded her head with a smile. "That is good."

"Well, I learned to cook from the best."

Piper grinned. "Try some fruit. It is delicious." She fed Leo a piece of pineapple.

He nodded his head. "Sweet, just like you."

"You are so corny sometimes," Piper said. She picked up a fork and started to eat the eggs.

"That is why you love me."

"One of many reasons."

"What are some of those many reasons?" Leo asked.

"Hmm," Piper said. "Well, you're loving, caring, sweet, generous, and very hot."

"Right back at you." He ate some bacon. "But I also love your beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous hair."

Piper smiled. She recalled back to the first time she and Leo kissed. He had said she had beautiful eyes.

"You're my beautiful brown eyed girl."

"Always and forever."

After they both finished breakfast, Leo took the dishes to the kitchen. Piper got up and dressed.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Leo asked when he came back up to the bedroom and Piper was putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"I don't know," Piper said. "Do you need to go and see any of your charges today?"

"Not yet. No one has called me yet. So I'm all yours until so."

Piper smiled. "Well, how about you come with me and do some stuff at P3. Then we'll…"

Leo shook his head. "No, no going to P3."

"Okay, whatever you say, Mr. Controlling."

"I'm not being Mr. Controlling. I just don't wanna go to P3."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Piper asked.

"We can stay here all day and lounge around."

"That sounds good to me. We can watches movies and all that good stuff."

"As long as we don't leave the house today, I'm good."

Piper smiled. "We can have lots of fun today. I just came up with a bunch of fun we can have."

"And what fun would that be?"

"Well, we can movies and listen to music. We can even reminisce of all our wonderful times together."

"As long as none of them involve reminders of old flames."

"Oh, goodness, no. I like to think about our first kiss, the first time we made love, our wedding day and all that good stuff."

Leo smiled. "Yeah, those we all great times."

"We will have a lot more moments like that. Orb us down-stairs."

Leo nodded his head. He grabbed Piper's hand and then the two orbed down-stairs and into the living room.

Piper and Leo spend the rest of the morning watching movies as they were cuddled up on the sofa. They watched _Miss Congeniality_, _Dirty Dancing_, and _The Mask of Zorro. _They had a little comedy, romance and action/adventure of their movie selections for the morning.

"We should go dancing," Piper said as they were eating lunch.

"Another date idea."

Piper nodded her head with a grin. "Whenever we're at the club, we don't really dance. We just talk and stuff. We need a little more fun than that."

"We could dance here too. It is just you and me."

"You're just full of ideas."

"I'm a Whitelighter. My purpose is to help and come up with ideas," Leo said.

"Yes, but you are more than a Whitelighter to me. You're Leo, my husband, soul mate and lover. A very great husband and lover at that."

Leo smiled. "Am I now?"

Piper nodded her head. "And a very good lover too!"

Leo's smile grew wider. "Same to you."

Chapter 3

"Have you been working out?" Piper asked Leo one morning.

"Maybe, why?" Leo said putting on an undershirt.

Piper gave a smile. "Well, your body is looking hotter and those muscles are looking better."

Leo chuckled. "Then, yes I have been working out."

"When do you do this?"

"Well, we're not around each other 24/7. I have to keep my muscles muscle, because you get turned on by them. You just want to run your hands all over them."

"Is that a bad thing?" Piper asked.

"No, because I like to run my hands all over your body too."

Piper grinned. "You are such a naughty boy!"

"Well, you're such a naughty girl," Leo said.

"You turned me into one. I never used to be such a naughty girl until you and I got together."

"That's for sure," Leo whispered as he put on a regular shirt over his undershirt.

"I heard that! How would you know, anyway?"

"I'm your Whitelighter. I've been watching over you since the day you were born."

"That's kinda creepy if you think about it. But you must have been watching over me when you were around here either."

Leo nodded his head. "I did. Does that spark some interest in you?" He gave a little smirk.

Piper shrugged. "Such a naughty boy!"

"One reason why you love me."

"Very true," Piper said. She walked over to Leo and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips. Leo wrapped both his arms around her and brought her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you forever and ever," Leo said.

Chapter 4

Piper was sitting in the bedroom and listening to the radio. She was also looking at an old photo album. Avril Lavigne's Slipped Away started to play on the radio.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

Piper suddenly started to think of Prue and cry.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh _

_Na na na na na na na _

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't _

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly _

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh _

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by _

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back _

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh... _

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

"Piper, sweetie," Leo said walking into the bedroom. He saw Piper on the bed and she was crying. "Piper, what's wrong?" He went over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"It's Prue."

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper. "What brought this on?"

"I-I was just listening to the radio a-and a song came on that made me think of her," Piper said. "I-I can't help it when a song comes on a-and it makes me think of the ones I've lost."

"It's okay, sweetie," Leo said. He tightened his arms around Piper. She cried into his crest. "I know it is hard sometimes. It's okay to think of her and cry so often."

"I just get scared day after day that I'll lose Phoebe, Paige or even you."

"You'll never lose me, sweetie. I'll never leave you, I promise."

"Prue promised she'd always be there, but she's gone!" Piper said crying hard. "Promises were meant to be broken!"

"I won't break my promise to you, sweetie," Leo said. He looked at Piper. "But you know I think Prue is happy where she is."

"Yeah, she's with mom and Grams."

Leo shook his head. "Well, yes, of course, but there is one more person I'm sure she's glad she's with."

"Who else?" Piper asked looking at her husband.

"The love of her life."

Piper gave Leo a blank look. She had no idea who the love of Prue's life was. She was kinda stuck on thinking.

"I'm talking about Andy."

"Andy?"

"Yeah," Leo said. "You and Phoebe said he was Prue's true love. She was devastated when he died. It also seemed she didn't really get over his death, because she didn't really have a long relationship from the time after Andy died to when she died."

"Well, actually, she did have one long relationship, but that was a bad match."

"Jack Sheridan?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because that was when you were with Dan too. Not a great time of my life."

"Hmm," Piper said. "But I'm married to you."

"Yes, but I'm sure Prue was definitely happy to be with Andy."

"Yeah, I'm sure she was and is."

"I would have waited for you if I was Andy and you were Prue," Leo said.

"But I'm here now and you're here too."

Leo nodded his head with a smile. He hugged and kissed Piper. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Piper said.

Chapter 5

"Good morning, Piper," Paige said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Paige and good morning to you too," Piper replied with a smile.

Paige smiled. She went over to the coffee maker and made herself a cup of coffee. "What are you making for breakfast?"

"I'm making pancakes, eggs and bacon, and I got some nice fresh fruit yesterday. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please. I'm in the mood for a good hardy breakfast this morning. Some fresh fruit sounds great too," Paige said.

"Uh-huh," Piper said. "My personal favorite is pineapple with a bagel, bacon and eggs sandwich."

"Mmm, something smells good," Phoebe said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Phoebes," Paige said.

"Morning," Piper said with a smile.

"Morning, my wonderful sisters. How are you all this morning?"

"I'm good," Paige said.

"I'm just great," Piper said.

Phoebe smiled. "That's good. So what's for breakfast?"

"Some pancakes with eggs, bacon, and fruit."

"Yummy," Phoebe said. "Give me a plate of that, please."

"You got it, Phoebes," Piper said. She went back to cooking breakfast.

Phoebe went into the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. She went over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. "Would you like some juice, Piper?"

"Yes, please."

Phoebe nodded her head with a smile. She then grabbed another glass, which was for Piper. She then poured two glasses of OJ.

"Thanks," Piper said grabbing the glass of orange juice from her sister.

"You're welcome," Phoebe said. She then went over to the kitchen table and sat down. Paige sat down with her too.

Piper went off into her own little world as she made breakfast. Phoebe and Paige sat talking.

"Good morning, Paige and Phoebe," Leo said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Leo," Paige said.

"Morning," Phoebe said.

Leo smiled at them. He looked over at Piper. He could tell she didn't know he walked into the kitchen. He knew she was off in her own little world. He walked over to Piper and wrapped his arms around her.

Piper smiled. She knew it was Leo who came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her body into Leo. He started to kiss her neck.

"Good morning, beautiful," He said.

"Morning," Piper said. She turned her head to face Leo. She leaned her face over and kissed Leo. She started to laugh against Leo's lips as he started to tickle her at her sides.

Phoebe and Paige exchanged smiles.

"Don't burn breakfast now," Paige said.

Piper and Leo pulled away from each other with a smile. Leo kissed Piper on the cheek. He then left her to keep cooking breakfast.

Ten minutes later, the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter ate the good healthy breakfast Piper had made.

"Where's Cole this morning, Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"He went into work super early this morning," Phoebe said. "He and I have a dinner date tonight."

"I have a dinner date tonight too."

"And who is the lucky guy?" Piper asked her baby sister.

"This guy named Henry Mitchell, I met the other day. He's a parole officer. He's very cute and nice."

"Yay, Paige has a new love interest!" Phoebe said.

"Hells yeah!" Paige said.

After breakfast, Piper cleaned up the dishes. Phoebe headed off to work and Paige went off to do her own thing. As Piper was cleaning up breakfast dishes and the kitchen, Leo surprised her. She thought he had gone off to see one of his charges.

"What are you doing back?" She asked. "I thought Whitelighter duties called."

"No, not yet, anyway. I thought you'd like to have your own dinner date tonight."

"Oh, yes, please!" Piper said with glee.

Leo smiled. "Okay."

"Can we do dinner and dancing?"

Leo nodded his head. "Of course. It's our date night."

Piper smiled. "Yay."

"I have to go now. I'll see you later," Leo said. He hugged and kissed Piper good-bye.

Piper was cheerful the rest of the day. She headed over to P3 to do some stuff there.

That evening, Piper got ready to go out with Leo. She was so excited. She got all dressed up in a nice black spaghetti strap dress. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Looking good, Piper," Paige said walking into her sister's bedroom.

"Thanks," Piper said. "You look good too."

Paige was dressed in a simple halter top and jeans. "Thanks. This is my first date with Henry. First dates are usually casual, aren't they?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

The doorbell rang then.

"I have to go. You and Leo have fun," Paige said.

"You too," Piper said.

Paige blew her sister a kiss and then headed out of the room. Piper smiled. She finished getting ready. She put her shoes on and then put some lip gloss on. Piper heard a whistle as she put a pair of dangling black earrings in her ears. She smiled and looked to see Leo.

"Wow," Leo said with a smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks honey. You look good too."

"Thanks," Leo said still with a smile on his face. He was dressed in black slacks and a white long sleeved button-down shirt. "So are you ready?"

Piper nodded her head. "Uh-huh."

"Come on, let's go then."

Piper and Leo ended up going to a nice little restaurant. It had been a while since they had actually been to a nice restaurant. After they had dinner, they went to P3 to dance. Piper had told the DJ to play a lot of good songs to dance to, fast and slow.

_Ooh, oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
Ooh, oh, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, (Give it to me)  
Ooh, oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
Ooh, oh, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, (Give it to me) _

_I'm so addicted  
To the lovin that you're feeding to me  
Can't do without it  
This feeling's got me weak in the knees  
Body's in withdrawal  
Everytime you take it away  
Can't you hear me callin'  
Begging you to come out and play? So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
I'm cravin' for you  
I'm missin' you like candy _

_Sweet, sweet lovin'  
Got me going to the extreme  
Won't go without it  
This vibe has got a hold on me  
Satisfying, baby  
Let me show you what I'm made of  
No doubt about it boy  
Got me feeling crazy  
Can't get enough _

_Baby, baby, baby, won't you come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
I'm cravin' for you  
I'm missin' you like candy _

_So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
I'm cravin' for you  
I'm missin' you like candy _

_You know who you are  
Your love's as sweet as candy  
I'll be forever yours  
Love always, Mandy _

_Boy I'm cravin'  
Missin' you like candy _

_So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
I'm cravin' for you  
I'm missin' you like candy_

_So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
I'm cravin' for you  
I'm missin' you like candy_

"Oh, I haven't heard Mandy Moore's _Candy _in forever," Piper said when she and Leo left the club. _Candy _had been the last song they danced to.

"But you had fun tonight?" Leo asked.

"Yes, of course, I did. I was out with my husband. Now I have to go home and turn on another one of my favorite songs of Mandy Moore."

"And what song is that?"

"It's a sweet romantic song."

"That'll be a good ending to the night."

Piper nodded her head.

When Piper and Leo got home, Piper searched through her CDs and found the one she was looking for.

"Here we go," Piper said. She put the CD in the CD player and selected the song she wanted. Mandy Moore's _I Wanna Be With You _started to play. At the sound of it being a slow song, Leo asked Piper to dance. She said yes and then she and Leo ended up dancing in their bedroom.

_I try but I can't seem to get myself  
To think of anything  
But you  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth  
I taste the truth _

_We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more _

_I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you (yeah) _

As the two danced, the two kissed each other passionately.

_So I'll hold you tonight  
Like I would if you were mine  
to hold forever more  
And I'll saver each touch that I wanted  
So much to feel before (to feel before)  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this _

Leo picked Piper up off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed.

_I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you_

Leo placed Piper on the bed and the two removed each other's clothes.

_Oh baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore  
It drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name  
Take my hand  
Make my wish  
Baby, your command?_

Leo and Piper then made passionate love to one another.

_Yeahhh  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be)I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you (Yeahhh)  
(I wanna be with you)I wanna be  
I wanna be with you  
(I wanna be)  
(i wanna be)  
(I wanna be with you) Yeahh  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby  
I wanna be  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you yeah  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you_

Chapter 6

'_God, I feel awful!_' Piper thought as she got sick.

Piper hadn't felt very well when she went to bed last night. Everytime she tried to stand up and walk from the bathroom and back to the bedroom, she got dizzy and lightheaded. That also made it so she wanted to get sick again.

Leo rolled over in bed. He found Piper's spot empty. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. He didn't see Piper anywhere. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. The digital clock flashed from 4 am to 4:01 am.

Piper did come home. She had closed P3 at 2 o'clock and came home at 2:45. He remembered, because the moment she got into bed with him, he wrapped his arm around her while she cuddled up next to him.

Leo didn't want to go back to sleep without Piper. He got up from the bed. He went to check the bathroom. Piper might have not been able to sleep very well and wanted to take a shower to help relax her. She did that often.

Leo didn't hear the shower going, though. He heard Piper whimpering. He opened the bathroom door and found Piper lying on the floor near the toilet.

"Piper," He said.

Piper looked up at the sound of her name. "Leo," She said nearly crying a little.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Leo asked kneeling down near his wife.

"I feel awful. I've been getting sick. Anytime I try to get up and walk back into the bedroom, I get dizzy and lightheaded which makes me want to get sick again."

Leo nodded his head. "Okay, come on." He wrapped his arms around Piper and picked her up from the bathroom floor. He then got up on his feet. He walked out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom.

Piper held onto Leo tightly as he carried her over to their bed. Leo placed Piper on her side of the bed. He then covered her with the sheet and bedspread. "There you go, sweetie," Leo said. He kissed her forehead. He then went over to his side of the bed and crawled in next to Piper.

The second Leo was in bed with her, Piper moved over toward him. Leo wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled up against his crest. Piper liked to be in Leo's arms whenever she wasn't feeling too well. It helped her go to sleep when she was definitely sick. Actually, being in Leo's arms helped her go to sleep no matter what. He was her save haven.

A couple hours later, Piper didn't get up. She still felt awful.

"Is our poor big sister sick?" Phoebe asked when she and Paige went to see Piper.

"Yeah," Piper said.

Phoebe and Paige made their way over to bed where Piper lay. Phoebe sat down on Leo's side of the bed. Paige kneeled down next to Piper.

"What got to you, sweetie?" Paige asked.

"I'm thinking it's the flu," Piper said. "It has been going around P3. I'd watch out. You two might catch it."

"Getting sick would give me a break," Phoebe said.

"If I get sick, Henry will come take care of me," Paige said.

"Speaking of being taken care of, where's my husband?"

"He had to go to one of his charges," Phoebe said. "He said he'd be back later."

"But you have nothing to worry about, Piper. I will take care of you until Leo comes back," Paige said.

"Okay," Piper said. "How about a little something to eat, Paige. I need to get something in my stomach."

"Sure," Paige said. "I'll go see what I can come up with." She then left the room. Phoebe gave Piper a kiss on the cheek and then left the room too. She needed to get to work.

Paige brought Piper some fruit to eat. Paige thought it wouldn't upset Piper's stomach, but she was wrong. After eating a few pieces of fruit, Piper was in the bathroom getting sick. The natural fruity acids might have not been so good. So Paige decided to give Piper toast for breakfast if she was sick tomorrow.

That late afternoon, Piper was woken up by someone. It was Leo.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"The same," Piper said.

"Well, I brought you some soup. You'll probably be able to keep it down."

"Thank you," Piper said with a smile.

After eating some chicken noodle soup, Piper lay back down in bed. Leo sat with her until she went to sleep. He then left her to get some rest once she was asleep.

When Piper woke up in the evening, it was dark outside. Piper knew it was the late evening. She looked at the clock. It was 8 o'clock.

_What the hell? Did Leo spike my soup so I'd sleep this late?_

"Hey, you're finally awake again," Leo said coming into the room.

"Yeah."

"Do you still feel awful, sweetie?"

Piper nodded her head.

"Okay, well, how about something to eat?"

Piper shook her head. "I'm not very hungry."

"Okay," Leo said. "You want some water?" Piper nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be right back." He orbed out of the bedroom then. Piper guessed he orbed to the kitchen to get her some bottled water.

A minute later, Leo orbed back into the run with a bottle of water for Piper. He gave it to her. Piper opened it and drank it. She drank most of it, leaving the bottle almost empty. She placed the bottle on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. She then lay back down again. Leo lay with her as well.

They watched some TV. Piper ended up falling asleep again. Leo lightly stroked Piper's back with his hand of the arm wrapped around her.

Piper was sick for a few more days after this. Leo made sure he was there to take care of her when he could. He did get called by his other charges and the Elders. Phoebe and Paige took care of her when Leo wasn't around, though. Piper was glad her sisters and Leo.

After three days of being sick, Piper was better.

"How are you feeling today?" Leo asked the morning Piper felt better as they were both still in bed.

"Much better today," Piper said.

Leo smiled. "Good."

"Phoebe and Paige aren't sick, right?"

"Right," Leo said.

Piper smiled. "Good, because then I'll make them a nice breakfast to thank them for taking care of me. But I will personally thank you for taking care of me." Piper gave Leo a grin.

"Oh, really?" Leo said with a little smirk.

"Mm-hmm," Piper said.

"And how are you going to personally thank me?"

Piper's grin turned into an evil smile. "I can think of one way!" She then climbed on top of her husband.

"I think I'm going to like this thank you!"

Piper chuckled.

Chapter 7

"Are you sick again, Piper?" Leo asked as she walked into their bedroom from their bathroom. Piper had been getting sick.

"No. But there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"And what is that?" Leo asked.

Piper smiled. She walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms and his neck. Leo in turn wrapped his arms around her small figure. "Well, I was late for my period this month and I decided to take a home pregnancy test."

"Yeah, yeah?" Leo asked with a smile.

Piper's smile grew wider. "When I took the pregnancy test, it came out positive…"

"So you're pregnant?"

"I'm not done yet!"

"Sorry," Leo said.

Piper chuckled. "Well, I went to the doctor to make sure. He drew blood and said it would be a day or two before the blood test results came back. So yesterday I got a call from the doctor and he said I was pregnant. Six weeks pregnant to be exact. So yes I am pregnant."

"All right," Leo said. He picked Piper up off her feet and spun her around. Piper laughed. He then put Piper back down on her feet and he hugged and kissed her. "I'm so glad to hear the news."

Piper smiled. "I should hope so. It's the next step in our marriage, parenthood."

"Well, we have seven and half months to get ready for parenthood."

Piper nodded her head. "Let's tell Phoebe and Paige!"

"Okay, come on," Leo said.

Piper smiled as she grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him out of their bedroom. The two then headed down-stairs and to the kitchen where Phoebe, Cole, and Paige were all eating breakfast.

"Hey you three!" Piper said with a smile, still holding Leo's hand.

"Hey Piper," Paige said. "Leo."

Leo smiled.

"Oh, you two have bright smiles on your faces," Phoebe said. "What is up?"

"I'm pregnant!" Piper burst out.

Phoebe and Paige jumped up from the table. The two ran over and hugged their older sister and brother-in-law.

"Congratulations!" Phoebe said.

"Thanks," Piper said with a smile.

"We're gonna be aunts!" Paige sang. "We're gonna be aunts!"

"Congratulations, Piper and Leo," Cole said walking over to the two.

"Thanks, Cole," Piper said giving him a hug.

"Oh with a baby on the way," Phoebe began. "We need to go shopping!"

"Oh, baby shopping!" Paige said clapping with joy.

Piper smiled. "We're gonna have so much fun preparing for the baby!"

Leo and Cole exchanged looks. Things were going to get interesting with a baby on the way.

A couple months later…

"Oh, there she goes," Piper said. "She's kicking."

"Let me feel," Leo said.

"Right here." Piper grabbed Leo hand and placed it on six months pregnant belly. Leo smiled when he felt his and Piper's daughter kick.

"She's one strong kicker," Leo said.

"It'll come in handy when she's fighting off demons and warlocks like mommy and her aunts."

"Yeah," Leo said. "Well, she'll learn a lot from you and your sisters. Phoebe is already talking about teaching her martial arts when she is old enough. Paige says she'll teach her potions when the time comes."

Piper smiled. "My sisters are so nice. I just wish Prue were here." A few streamed down her cheeks. Piper whipped them away.

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper. "It's okay, sweetie. Prue is here, but spiritually. I know you wish she were here physically. We all do. But Prue is with you always, because you remember her and have a special place in your heart for her."

"I know, Leo. I miss her so much. I know I should be grateful for having you, Phoebe, and Paige. But when you lose someone you cared about so much, you want them with you."

"I know what that is like. Then I got that person back. I married her and now we're expecting our first child."

Piper gave Leo a smile. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I'm your husband. It's in my job description."

Piper laughed a little.

"You know you could try to see Prue. You could try to summon her like you did Grams."

Piper bit her lip. "I don't know. I mean has it been enough time for me to be able to see her that way."

"Why don't we just try it?" Leo said. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Forget the rules and consequences." Piper smiled. Leo smiled at her. He got up from their bed and helped Piper up too. The two then headed to the attic to where _The Book of Shadows_ was kept.

When they got up to the attic, Leo set up some candles for Piper. She had her nice pregnant bump and couldn't bend over to well. Leo and Piper had both all ready known they needed candles for the spell. It was five white candles to be exact, along with a sage stick and incense.

"Okay, let's give it a try," Piper said. Leo walked over and stood next to her. Piper read the spell.

Nothing happened.

Piper sighed. "It never works."

"Wait!" Leo said.

Piper looked to the circle of candles. There was a sudden light. Piper bit her lip. _Please be Prue! Please be Prue!_ The light turned into not one, but two figures. _Son of bitch its Mom and Grams yelling at me!_

Piper was all wrong. The two figures were her mom and grandmother. They were Prue and Andy.

"Oh my god, Prue!" Piper said with a smile. "Andy!"

"Hi!" Prue said. Andy gave a wave.

Piper looked at Leo. He smiled at her.

"Come here, you," Prue said. She walked out of the circle that the candles formed. She appeared to have a regular body.

Piper went over and hugged Prue. She threw her arms around her older sister and began to cry.

"Shh, it's all right, Piper."

"I can't believe I was able to summon you," Piper said pulling back to look at her sister. "I didn't think it would work."

"Yeah, well, I would have been here as soon as you called tonight, but I wanted to bring someone along with me." Prue turned to Andy with a smile. Andy smiled back at her.

Piper grinned. "It's so good to see you, Andy!"

"You too," Andy said. "Congratulations on your marriage to Leo and your baby."

"Thank you so much," Piper said.

"Hi Leo," Prue said with a smile.

"Hey Prue," Leo said. "How is the after life for you?"

"It was hard at first. But I'm enjoying it. I miss everyone like crazy, but I have Mom, Grams, and Andy to keep me company. Andy was waiting for me." Prue turned to him with a smile.

"Awe," Piper said.

"I told you he was her true love!" Leo said.

"I knew he was. Everyone knew."

"Yeah, well, Prue and I can be together forever in our heaven as husband and wife," Andy said.

"Oh, you two were married in heaven?" Leo said.

"Yeah," Andy said. "Grams performed a ceremony. So are afterlives can be husband and wife forever."

"But Piper there was one reason I came here," Prue said.

"What was that?"

"It was to let you know that I love you and I'm always with you. I want you to know that I might not be here physically, but I am spiritually. I am with you whenever you cry over for me being gone."

"No wonder why I have chills," Piper said.

"Yes," Prue said. "But you have to realize that I'm gone and never coming back. You can miss me, but realize I'm dead. I know you still wish you'll wake up from some awful dream and I'll be alive and you suddenly gained another sister of Paige. But the moment I died it was your time to be the oldest."

"I know, but it's still so hard, Prue. It is hard to see I don't have an older sister and then to take on the responsibility as the eldest sister and needing to be there for Phoebe and Paige."

"I know it hard to be the oldest. But you have that under control. You still need to realize that I'm not coming back and that since you summoned me now, you can't always summon me to see me. You still need some time. But I'm never to far away from you or Phoebe. I'm always looking after you two still. I even look after Paige. She is after all my little sister. Big sisters are supposed to take care of their little sisters."

Piper nodded her head. "I understand."

Prue smiled. "That's my girl." Prue hugged Piper then. Piper hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Piper said.

Prue smiled. She hugged Leo. "Keep watching out for her and my other sisters, Leo."

"I will. I'll look out for your unborn niece too."

Prue smiled. She walked back into the circle where Andy was. "Also Piper remember just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not there. I'm always there when you least expect it. Accept when you have your personal, private moments with Leo."

Piper laughed. "I should hope not!"

Prue smiled. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Prue blew Piper a kiss. She then grabbed Andy's hand and they disappeared.

Piper turned Leo with a smile.

"You okay, sweetie?"

Piper nodded her head. "Yeah, I feel a lot better now that I know she and Andy will be together forever. I'm also glad I just got to hug her." Piper wrapped her arms around herself.

Leo smiled. He wrapped his arms his wife. "I'm sure she is too."

"Come on, let's put out these candles and go back down-stairs."

Leo nodded his head. He blew out the candles and put them back where they were. He and Piper then headed back to their room.

"I can't wait to hold this one in my arms," Piper said wrapping her arms over her belly when she and Leo were headed to bed a few minutes later.

"Me too," Leo said crawling into bed next to Piper. "Our daughter is going to feel safe and secure in your arms when you hold her."

"Yeah, I feel safe and secure in your arms."

"I know you do."

"I love you, Leo!" Piper said.

"I'll love you always and forever!"

Chapter 8

"Did you know if we named our daughter Melina Melissa her first and middle name would be Honey Bee?" Piper asked. She was looking up the meanings of names she and Leo had decided among to name their daughter.

"No, I didn't know that," Leo said with a smile.

"Abby means 'Joy of the Father'."

"She definitely is my joy."

Piper smiled. She was a day or two past her due date. Her doctor had ordered to stay off her feet as much as possible at her last appointment. That had been on her due date. So she was stretched out on her and Leo's bed. She had her pillows propped up so she was sitting up. Leo was on the bed next to Piper. He was down near Piper's belly where the baby was.

"She's mine too," Piper said.

"What do the other names mean?" Leo asked.

"Kayla means 'Pure and Beloved'. Kayley means 'Who is like God?' Jordan means 'To Flow Down'. Apparently adding an e to the end of Jordan makes it the feminine form of it. But people leave the e off it all the time when they name their daughters Jordan."

"Does meaning really matter?" Leo asked.

"No. I just got the book to come up with names."

"Well, I think we should name her Kayla."

"Why?"

"It means pure and beloved," Leo said. "She is pure and beloved."

"Yeah, she's pure goodness and light. She's that because I'm a good witch and you are an angel. There's more pure than an angel, right?"

Leo nodded his head. "Yep."

"Okay, so Kayla it is. But what about a middle name for her?"

"Abby!"

"Let me guess, because it means 'Joy of the Father'?"

"Uh-huh!"

Piper smiled. "Kayla Abby Halliwell Wyatt, I like it!"

"You have a name, sweetie," Leo said.

"That's right Kayla," Piper said placing her hands on her very pregnant belly. "Now that you have a name, will you please come for mommy, daddy and your aunts?"

As if that was the baby's cue to come, Piper suddenly went into labor.

"I think I like our baby already," Piper said.

Leo laughed. "Okay, come on." Leo helped Piper up from their bed.

Piper yelled for Paige. Paige came running into the room hoping Piper was in labor. When Piper said she was in labor, Paige squealed with delighted.

"Quit your squealing like a pig!" Piper said. "I'm in labor!"

"Okay, okay," Paige said. "I know the drill!"

After doing what they needed to do and getting what they needed to get, Paige got Piper and Leo to the hospital.

Chapter 9

"Here she is," The doctor said. "Here's your little girl."

Piper took her and Leo's newborn daughter into her arms. After nine months of being pregnant, sixteen hours of labor and a delivery, here she was. Here was Piper and Leo's daughter.

"Hello Kayla," Piper said. "Hello my beautiful baby girl." She cradled Kayla tightly in her arms. "You are safe…You are loved…And you are wise!" A single tear streamed down Piper's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"It's probably just her hormones," The doctor said. "Women's hormones are always going crazy after they've had a baby. I'll leave you three alone." The doctor then left the room.

Kayla had been born an hour ago. Kayla had been taken away to be cleaned up and looking her best for her mommy and daddy. Piper was able to rest and recuperate from just giving birth.

A few tears fell down Piper's cheeks. She whipped them away.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded her head with a smile. "These are happy tears. I just can't believe I'm finally holding our daughter. I also feel this instant connection to her."

"That's a motherly bond to her child. I'm sure every woman goes through it when she holds her baby in her arms for the first time. I'm sure your mom felt the same way when she held Prue, you and Phoebe for the first time in her arms. She might have felt it when she held Paige, but then she had to give her up," Leo said.

Piper shook her head. "I'm sure that was one of the hardest things my mother ever had to do. I don't how she would have gotten through it."

"I'm sure she was upset for awhile about losing Paige. But I'm sure she told herself she needed to take care of her other three daughters. She needed to take care of you, Prue, and Phoebe. She knew Paige went to a good home and she'd be well taken care of, but she had three of her other daughters with her and they needed her. But we're not giving up our little girl. We're going to keep her forever, even when she'll be a teenager."

Piper smiled. "Right you are."

Leo smiled at Piper. He kissed her lightly on the lips. He then looked down at Kayla. "She looks like you," He said looking back at Piper.

"Really?" Piper asked with a grin. "Tell me how she looks like me."

Leo's smile grew wider. "Well, she has some dark brown hair like you, so she's bound to have gorgeous long hair as she gets older. She has your beautiful brown eyes that I love. I have two beautiful brown eyed girls now. She's also just as beautiful as you."

"You're too much, you know that," Piper replied with a bigger grin on her face.

"Knock, knock," Phoebe said popping her head into the room. "Can we come in?"

"Yes, of course," Piper said.

Phoebe smiled as she opened the door a little more. She then walked in followed by Paige and Cole. The three all carried either flowers, balloons or a bag of goodies.

"We've come baring gifts," Paige said.

"I can see that," Piper said.

"We had to bring flowers and balloons, because that is what you do when someone is in the hospital," Phoebe said.

"Well, thank you," Piper said.

"Okay, I want to hold my niece," Paige said.

"I get to hold her first, because I'm the oldest!" Phoebe said.

Piper couldn't help but chuckle. Phoebe sounded like a little kid.

"You can hold Kayla first, Paige," Piper said.

"Thank you," Paige said. She walked over to Piper. She took Kayla and cradled her in her arms. "Hi Kayla, I'm your Aunt Paige." Kayla cooed a little. "Oh, you're so cute! Meet your Aunt Phoebe now."

Phoebe smiled happily as she held out her arms. Paige placed Kayla in them. Phoebe then cradled Kayla in her arms. "Oh, I want one!" Phoebe said. "Cole."

Cole gave her a smile. "We'll see. Let's move out of the Manor first."

"Okay." Phoebe then gave Kayla back to Piper.

A couple days later, Piper and Kayla were released from the hospital and they went home to the Manor.

"It's so nice to be home," Piper said lying on the bed of her and Leo's bedroom.

"It's nice having you home," Leo said walking back and forth up the room with Kayla in his arms. He was trying to get her sleep. She was dosing off.

Piper smiled. She had breast fed and burped Kayla. She then gave her to Leo. She wanted to lie down. Having a baby whips you out. "It seems Kayla likes to be in your arms just as much as I do."

Leo nodded his head with a smile. "Apparently." He walked over to Kayla's crib and gently placed her down. He then walked over to the bed and lay down next to Piper. She snuggled up against him. The two both drifted off to sleep for nice afternoon nap.

Chapter 10

Six weeks later…

"Finally, I'm done," Piper said. She had just finished setting up Kayla's room. She wanted to move her in there ASAP. Piper and Leo needed their privacy. They especially needed it now. Piper wanted it now.

Piper smiled. She took a look around the room. It was nicely set up with a white crib, white changing table, and white book shelf. Piper had put all the diapers and other diaper changing stuff on the shelves of the changing table. The crib was lined with a crib liner with bears and bunnies on it. There were also a few stuffed animals in the crib.

The bookshelf had books, toys, and other stuffed animals on it.

"Hey Piper," Phoebe said.

"In Kayla's room."

Phoebe walked into her niece's room where her older sister was. "Wow, this place looks great."

"Thanks. What's up?" Piper said.

"Well, Cole and I are all packed up. The last of our stuff is." Phoebe and Cole had gotten their own place. They had a nice penthouse apartment. Cole had a nice high paying job at a great law firm in San Francisco.

Piper smiled. She was glad Phoebe and Cole were moving out. The two had been married for a little over a year now. They needed their privacy too. They were trying to get pregnant.

"Well, that's good," She said. "Go to your new place and get settled in. I'll see you later."

Phoebe smiled. She hugged her older sister. She then headed out of the room.

Piper smiled. She headed out of the room then. She went to her and Leo's room. She smiled as she walked over to her bed. Kayla was fast asleep in a basinet on the bed.

"Hey Piper," Paige whispered walking into the room.

"Hey, what's up?" Piper said turning to her younger sister.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Nothing," Piper said with a smile. "I finished Kayla's room. I don't want to wake her now."

Paige nodded her head. "Let sleeping babies lie."

Piper nodded. She motioned for Paige to go out of the room. Paige headed out the door with Piper right behind her.

"So are you doing anything with Henry tonight?' Piper asked as the two walked down-stairs.

"Yep, we're meeting in a couple hours. You and Leo will have the place all to yourselves tonight."

Piper grinned. "Planning a sleepover with Henry?'

"Uh, yeah!" Paige replied with a smile.

Piper chuckled. "I'm planning a night like that too!"

Paige stopped and looked at her older sister. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah. My doctor said I couldn't have sex for six weeks after Kayla was born. I needed time to heal from having her. Then Leo and I stopped having sex when I was starting to show I was pregnant. That was when I had the bump forming."

"Oh, wow. It has been five and half months for you."

"Yeah, but It'll that satisfy that urge tonight!"

"You go girl!" Paige said.

Piper chuckled.

A few hours later, Paige was off on her date with Henry. Those two had been dating for awhile. Piper wouldn't be surprised if the two got engaged. Henry knew the family secret. He knew Paige and her sisters were witches and all the other stuff that goes with it.

Piper was in the kitchen making dinner for her and Leo. Kayla was in a little carrier on the kitchen table. Leo walked into the kitchen.

"Hello," Piper said with a smile.

Leo's smile brightened. "Hi." He walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss. Piper opened her mouth letting Leo's tongue invade. He massaged her tongue with his.

The two kissed for a couple minutes and then slowly pulled apart.

"How are you?" Leo asked.

"Just great," Piper replied. "I finished Kayla's room today. We can have our own room all to ourselves tonight."

"Is that a good thing?"

Piper nodded with a grin. "It's a very good thing. I was thinking I'd put Kayla to bed early and then we can have the night to ourselves."

Leo grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Piper smiled. "I knew you would."

"What's for dinner?"

"Salad and pasta.'

"Sounds good."

Piper smiled.

Piper finished making dinner while Leo gave Kayla a bath. Piper then breast fed her as she and Leo ate dinner.

"Okay, your turn, Daddy," Piper said.

Leo took Kayla and placed her on his shoulder. He then lightly panted her on the back. This caused Kayla to burp.

"There you go, sweetie," Leo said.

After dinner, Leo took care of the dishes. Piper put Kayla to bed.

Piper groaned as she walked down-stairs.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Leo asked walking from the living room.

"My shoulders hurt."

"Well, let me heal your aches with a nice massage."

Piper smiled. She and Leo walked into the living room. They both sat down on the sofa. Piper had changed clothes before coming down-stairs. She had changed into a sexy nightgown and put a robe on over it. Piper opened the robe and pushed it off her shoulders.

Leo gave a slight grin as he begun to massage Piper's shoulders. Piper closed her eyes at his touch. She longed for it all over her body.

Piper gave a slight moan as she felt Leo kissing her neck. She wrapped her hand around his head as he began to lick, suck, and bite at her neck.

Piper turned to Leo suddenly. She crashed her lips against his. She lay down on the sofa, pulling Leo on top of her. As they kissed, Leo pulled his long sleeved over shirt off that covered his T-shirt. He then pulled away from Piper pulling off his T-shirt. He then went back to kissing her.

Piper's hands traveled over Leo's muscles. She then moved her hands down to his belt. She undid his belt buckle and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Leo then maneuvered his pants off, along with his boxers. Piper removed her nightgown.

Piper and Leo then made love. It felt so good for them to be together. They made love the rest of the night. They were interrupted a couple times by Kayla's crying. But after taking care of their daughter, they went back to their doings.

Chapter 11

"Piper!" Paige shouted walking into the Manor the next morning. She had a huge smile on her face. "Piper!" She walked into the kitchen. Piper wasn't in there.

Paige was surprised to find her older sister wasn't up. Piper was usually up this time. Paige decided to go up-stairs to shower and change.

"Piper!" Paige shouted.

Piper groaned at the sound of her name being called. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. She groaned again.

"Piper, Leo!" Paige said knocking on her older sister and her husband's bedroom door.

Leo groaned. He wrapped his arm around Piper and nuzzled her neck. "Maybe if we ignore her, she'll go away."

Piper shook her head. "Not a chance." Piper went to get up then. "I'll be right there, Paige!"

"Honey, put your hormones on hold for thirty seconds!"

"I'm coming!" Piper shouted. She looked at Leo as she put her robe on. Leo smiled at her.

Piper walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Paige stood outside it with a huge smile on her face. "What is it? I want to go back to bed."

"Did you and Leo have a fun night?" Paige asked.

Piper nodded her head. "It was very nice!"

Paige grinned. "Well, anyway, Henry and I got engaged last night!"

"What?"

Paige showed her sister her left hand. There was a simple, but beautiful engagement ring on her ring finger.

"Oh, congratulations," Piper said.

"Thank you," Paige said. "I'm going to go take a shower." She then walked away.

Piper walked back into her and Leo's bedroom. She closed the door behind her. She lay on the bed next to her husband.

"What did Paige want?" Leo asked with a yawn.

"She and Henry are engaged."

"Oh, well, great for her."

Piper agreed.

A month later…

_You have got to be kidding me! _

Piper was in her bathroom at the Manor. She had just taken a home pregnancy test.

"Piper," Leo said.

"I'll be right out," Piper said. _God, I've taken three pregnancy tests and they're all positive! This should be interesting with Leo._

She threw the pregnancy test stick in the box and then she threw the box in the trash. She then walked out of the bathroom.

"Phoebe and Paige are ready to summon Grams for Kayla's Wiccaning," Leo said holding Kayla in his arms.

Piper smiled. "Okay, let's go."

She and Leo walked out of their bedroom and headed to the attic.

"Come on, I want to tell Grams I'm engaged," Paige said.

"I can tell her I'm pregnant!" Phoebe said.

"Hello, Grams is going to like meeting her great-granddaughter more!" Piper said as she walked over to _The Book of Shadows_. She and her sisters said the spell to summon Grams. It was the same spell Piper had used to summon Prue long ago.

Grams appeared. "Hello, my darlings.

"Hi Grams," Phoebe and Paige said with joy.

"You two later. Now where is my great-granddaughter?"

"Here she is," Leo said.

Grams walked over to see Kayla. She smiled. "She looks just like you, Piper, my dear. What is her name?"

"Kayla Abby Wyatt," Piper said.

"Kayla means pure and beloved. Then Abby means a father's joy," Leo added with a smile. "She can't be anymore pure than having a father an angel, right?"

"That's very good," Grams said. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes," Piper said. She then went and stood with Leo. Phoebe and Paige joined them.

"I call forth from space and time, Matriarchs from the Halliwell line," Grams began. "Mother, daughters, sisters, and friends, our family's spirit without end." Spirits of the Warren line appeared. "To gather now in this sacred place, and help us lead this child to grace. The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl, always. Apart, but never separate. She is one of us, and because of that we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to our family, Kayla Abby Wyatt. Blessed be."

The spirits of the Warren line disappeared. Grams stayed behind. She knew Phoebe and Paige wanted to tell her something. Grams wasn't the only one that stayed behind. The girls' mother, Patty Halliwell stayed behind, along with Prue.

"Oh my god, Prue!" Phoebe said seeing the spirit of her oldest sister.

Prue smiled. "Hi Phoebe."

"Please tell me I'm not losing it!" Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

"No, you're not losing it, Phoebe," Patty said. "This is really the spirit of Prue just as you see your grandmother and me as spirits."

Tears streamed down Phoebe's cheeks. Prue's body appeared from glowing to normal. She went over and hugged Phoebe. Prue was crying a little too. Piper wrapped her arm around Paige.

"I've been waiting so long to see you the way we see Grams and Mom," Phoebe said looking at Prue.

"Well, you can see me this way now. But remember I'm still died. I had to tell Piper that awhile ago."

Phoebe turned to Piper. "You saw her?"

Piper nodded her head. "I summoned her. I wanted to see if it would work and it did. I didn't tell you, because you would have wanted to summon and see Prue like I did."

Phoebe shrugged. "Well, whatever. At least I'm seeing you now."

Prue smiled. "Yes, but just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there. I have been with you since the day I died. I was at your and Cole's wedding."

Phoebe smiled. "I knew you were. I could feel you."

Prue hugged Phoebe. She then turned to Piper and Paige. Paige gave Prue a smile. She had tears in her eyes. She just suddenly hugged Prue. Prue hugged her back.

"Meeting family is better late than never, huh?" Patty said.

"Apparently so," Piper said.

Prue pulled away from Paige and looked at her. "I wish you would have grown up with us so you would have had an older sister to protect and take care of you. I wouldn't have minded taking care of all three of you."

Paige shook her head. "Not really for me. I just wish I could have met you all sooner before you died."

"Okay, enough of all of us crying," Phoebe said.

"Yes, please," Piper said wiping a few tears away.

"Okay, Phoebe and Paige what do you two have to say?" Patty asked.

Paige smiled. "I'm engaged!"

"Cole and I are going to have a baby!" Phoebe said.

"Oh, congratulations, girls," Grams said.

"Well, hey, Phoebe, guess what for me," Prue said.

"What?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Andy and I are married in the afterlife."

"Yay! I always knew you two were meant for each other."

Prue smiled.

Phoebe and Paige had fun being able to talk to Prue. Piper meanwhile took Leo into another room to talk.

"What's up, sweetie?" Leo asked.

Piper gave her husband a sweet smile. "Um, well, I would you say if I told you I might be pregnant?"

"You're joking, right!" He replied with a grin.

Piper gave Leo a little smile.

"Oh, you're not joking!"

"Nope," Piper said. "I took three home pregnancy tests and they were all positive."

Leo smiled. "Well, what's one more baby?"

"Uh, the fact that we have a three and half month old baby all ready."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, Piper. If you're pregnant, you're pregnant."

Piper smiled. "True. We'll kick Paige out and put baby number two in her room."

Leo chuckled. "That works for me."

Piper grinned.

"How far a long do you think you are?"

"Maybe a month."

Leo grinned. "Oh, last month."

"Yeah, six weeks after baby number two is born, we take it easy."

"Fine with me."

Chapter 12

Eight months later, Piper and Leo were blessed with the birth of their second child. They had another girl. They named her Jordane Joy. Piper and Leo were not the only ones blessed with a new baby. Phoebe and Cole had their first child. They had a son named Jonathan Charles Turner. He was born a week before Jordane. So Piper and Leo got to have the joys of parenthood and being an aunt and uncle.

Piper was glad she was one. She loved to see her little nephew.

A few years later, Kayla was four and Jordane three. Both little girls were their parents' pride and joy. They could both orb since they were half witch, half Whitelighter. They said they were like Auntie Paige, because she was half witch, half Whitelighter herself.

"Kayla and Jordane, stop orbing all over the place, please," Piper shouted at her daughters. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner. The girls were playing around the house. Instead of running and screaming like normal kids, they were orbing and yelling. She liked to have a normal life, but it was no use. She was a witch married to a Whitelighter with two children who were half witch, half Whitelighter. Piper gave up on normal a long time ago.

"Kayla, stop orbing away from me!" Jordane yelled.

"You have to catch me!" Kayla shouted to her little sister.

Piper smiled. Having her two daughters reminded her of growing up with Prue and Phoebe. She and her sisters would always run around and play. Piper remembered doing that Prue and then Phoebe came along and Piper did it with her.

Piper was scared, though. Piper was scared to have more children. Piper was scared to have more kids, because she was afraid she'd have the same fate as her mother. Piper was a witch. She faced warlocks and demons whenever.

"Daddy!" Kayla and Jordane yelled suddenly.

Piper smiled. She heard Leo's voice. He was being greeted by the girls. She then heard him coming into the kitchen. Kayla and Jordane ran ahead of their dad.

"Are you two done orbing all over the house?" Piper asked looking at them.

"Yes, Mommy," The two chorused.

"Good, why don't you go wash your hands? Dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes."

"What is for dinner?" Jordane asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Piper said.

"Yay!" Kayla said. "My favorite." She then ran out of the kitchen. Jordane followed.

Piper smiled. She looked at Leo. "Hi."

"Hey," He said. He walked and gave her a nice kiss.

"How was your day?" Piper asked as she finished dinner.

"Good. How was yours?"

"Same. Kayla and Jordane went to preschool. I went to the club for a few hours. Then I picked the girls up. The three of us came home. I cleaned up a little while they played. Then I cooked dinner and the girls played some more. Then you came home, which made my day less boring."

Leo smiled. "Well, coming home to you and the girls made my day much better too. It does it everyday."

Piper grinned. She leaned in and kissed her husband passionately.

"Let's eat, Mommy!" Kayla said coming into the kitchen with Jordane.

"Okay, just a minute, sweetie," Piper said.

Leo went over to his daughters. "Did you both wash your hands? I'd hate to have dirty healers."

"Yes, we washed our hands, Daddy," Jordane said. "We washed em' with the hand soap Mommy always gets us."

"Those are my girls," Leo said.

A few minutes later, the family all sat down and ate dinner.

"How was preschool today?" Leo asked.

"It was fun," Kayla said.

"Yeah, we're getting ready for the Christmas pageant now," Jordane said.

"First a Halloween pageant and then a Thanksgiving one and now you're have a Christmas pageant, that's going to be fun."

"You girls were adorable as little Indians and pilgrims," Piper said. "What are you going to be now?"

"We're going to be a lot of things in this pageant, Mommy!" Jordane said.

"Yeah," Kayla said. "We're going to be angels, kids, and some other things. We get to work with the high schoolers than come to preschool."

"Why do the high schoolers come to your preschool?" Leo asked with a smile. He and Piper already knew why.

"Because they like little kids and want to one day work with kids," Jordane said.

It was true. There was a high school next door to the girls' preschool. One of the classes the high schoolers get to take allows them to go over to the preschool and help. The high schoolers are helpers to the preschool teachers.

"Are the high schoolers nice?" Piper asked.

"Yep," Kayla said. "There are a lot of girls that mainly come over and help. If there are any boys that help, they're very nice and treat us all like their little brothers and sisters of the preschoolers. But if any of us are bad and they see, they talk to us about what we did or put us in timeout."

"That's what they're supposed to do," Piper said. "You and Daddy I love you and your sister, but when you two misbehave you are put in a timeout. It's a discipline thing that teaches you and your sister you shouldn't do that. You learn from timeouts, don't you?"

Kayla nodded her head.

"It's very important you and your sisters be good girls now," Leo said. "It's after Thanksgiving and Christmas is coming up. You know what Christmas means, right?"

"Santa Clause!"

"That's right," Piper said. "He wants you and Jordane to be very good girls so you can get Christmas presents and goodies. You two don't want to find coal in boxes or in your stockings, right?"

"Yeah," Jordane said. "I don't want coal!"

"Me neither!" Kayla said. "The only coal I'd want is Uncle Cole."

Piper and Leo smiled at each other. "That's a different coal from what bad boys and girls get, Kayla," Leo said. Piper agreed. "Uncle Cole is human. Coal that gets put in bad boys' and girls' stockings is coal you use in trains or when you're cooking something. Coal is used in some grills to make hamburgers and hot dogs."

"Well, we prefer Uncle Cole anyway!" Kayla said. Jordane nodded her head.

"We all do," Piper said. "We prefer him as human and not as a demon like he used to be."

"Uncle Cole was a demon?" Jordane said.

"You didn't know that, sweetie?" Piper asked.

"No!"

"Oh, well, Uncle Cole had a mother that was a demon and a father a human. He was born half human and half demon like you're a half witch, half Whitelighter. When Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Prue, and I met him, he was sent to kill the Charmed Ones by some other mean demons. It didn't work, though. Uncle Cole fell in love with Aunt Phoebe. It was his human half that helped him do that. Humans can express better emotion that demons. But Aunt Phoebe made a potion to kill Uncle Cole's demonic half. He then became full human like Uncle Henry is."

"So Uncle Cole gave up his bad side for Aunt Phoebe?" Jordane asked.

"That's right."

"That would have been bad if he stayed half demon and then Jonathan was born."

"That's right," Piper said. "I don't know if it would have been good if Uncle Cole stayed a demon. He was always on the run. There were all demons after him, because he fell in love with a witch and turned to the good side. But those other demons haven't been after him for a few years. They think he is dead."

"A lot of demons are surprised to see him when your mom and aunts are being the Charmed Ones. They all think he is dead," Leo said.

"However, they can't go back and tell the other demons in the underworld, though. Mommy, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige all vanquish them. Uncle Cole is safe that way and so is everyone else."

"Good," Jordane said. "Does Uncle Henry have a past a warlock?"

Piper and Leo laughed.

"No, not at all," Leo said. "Uncle Henry was born mortal. He is all good like you."

"That's good," Jordane said.

"Eat the rest of your dinner," Piper said. "That way you can have some of the nice chocolate cake I made today."

"My favorite!" Jordane said.

"That's why I made it. I made your sister her favorite dinner, so I decided to make it so you had your favorite dessert."

"You're such a great mom, Piper," Leo said later that night after the girls were put to bed.

"And you're a great dad," Piper said. She was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"I mean it, Piper. You made Kayla her favorite dinner tonight and then Jordane her favorite dessert. You don't play favorites all the time. You make sure the girls get everything evenly."

"It's better that way." Piper walked into the bedroom. "I want the girls to think that I love them evenly and that I don't love one more than the other. I would do the same if there were two of you."

Leo smiled. He wrapped his arms around Piper as she walked up to him. "That would be two Leos and not two husbands, right?"

Piper nodded her head. "I prefer two Leos over two husbands, all though, if there were two of you I would have two husbands."

"Good point, but two of me is better than having me as a husband and then some other guy."

"Right," Piper said. "You're my one and only."

"Same to you," Leo said. He kissed Piper and then hugged her. "But I do have two daughters that are two more of you."

Piper chuckled. "That is the only way you're having more than me. I do want another one of you."

"Well, then maybe we'll have to have another baby and hope that one is boy."

"I think Kayla and Jordane are enough."

"Yeah, enough for girls, but wouldn't you want a son?" Leo said.

_Yes! _"No, I'm good. I love are two girls and that is all I need."

Leo gave his wife a look. "What's wrong, Piper? You and I have talked before and you said you wouldn't mind having another baby."

_That was before Jordane was born! I didn't mind have more than one or two kids at the time, because Kayla was our only child._

Piper shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Leo."

"I know you, Piper! I know when something is wrong. I can sense it. It's one of my powers as a Whitelighter and you know that."

"Well, it's wrong! I'm fine!"

Leo gave her a look. "You're not fine, sweetie. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Piper sighed. "I'm scared about having another baby."

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm scared if I have another baby or two I might suffer the fate my mom did."

"Is that it?"

Piper nodded her head. "Think about it, Leo. I'm a witch and she was a witch. I have the power to freeze things and she did too. She was killed by a demon. My sisters and I deal with demons and warlocks are daily basis practically. My mom died after having four kids. I thought Prue, Phoebe, and I were her only children at the time. But Paige was the fourth child of hers. I'm just scared I'm not going to die sooner or later facing a demon."

"You have, Piper, and you've been brought back to life."

"Prue died, Leo. She died, because of a demon. Our mom died because of a demon. There's nothing that says Phoebe, Paige, and I won't die due to a demon like our mother and older sister did."

Leo shook his head. "As your husband and Whitelighter, I will not let a demon kill you. I won't let you die like Prue did. I can't promise that I'll save Phoebe and Paige if comes to saving only one of you. I'll save you like I did between you and Prue. I'm not going to lose you! I know you wish I could have saved you and Prue when Shax attacked, but at least you were able to get to know another sister you never knew you had."

"I don't wish you could have saved Prue and me both anymore. After I summoned her when I was pregnant with Kayla I knew she was better off. She was reunited with Andy and they'll be together forever in the afterlife. I just don't want to face the fate my mother did."

"You won't. You have the power to freeze and blow up demons and warlocks. That is something your mother didn't have. All though, when dealing with a water demon don't do it alone. Have your sisters there like Prue did when you all were killing the water demon that killed your mom."

Piper nodded. "I will."

Leo wrapped his arms tightly around Piper. "I love you, Leo!" Piper said.

"I love you too! I always try to be there and heal you from injury and save you from death!"

"As long as you try!"

"I will!"

Chapter 13

Over the next few weeks, Piper and Leo heard endless stories of Kayla and Jordane getting ready for their preschool's Christmas pageant. They were both excited for it. Piper and Leo were always hearing them practicing their lines and singing. The girls' Christmas pageant was a mixture of things having to do with Christmas.

In the pageant there was a scene for the story of the birth of baby Jesus. They'd move things along very quickly. It would be showing Mary and Joseph in the manager with baby Jesus. The three wise men would come and bare baby Jesus their gifts. Then the Little Drummer boy would come and play for them.

There was a scene or two with Santa Clause and his elves. Then there was a few more with just fun.

"Mommy, our teacher wants to talk to you," Jordane said one day when Piper was picking the girls up from preschool.

"Okay, come on," Piper said.

Piper walked over to Kayla and Jordane's preschool teacher, Mrs. Johnson.

"Oh, Piper, so glad to see you," Mrs. Johnson said when she saw the girls with their mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson," Piper said with a smile. "Jordane said you needed to talk to me."

"Yes," Mrs. Johnson said. "A few of the high school students have been working with Kayla and Jordane, along with some other kids for their parts in the Christmas pageant. But there is one girl, Bridgette who would like to take some extra time and work with Kayla and Jordane."

"Oh, that would be just fine. Do they need to stay longer one day?"

Mrs. Johnson shook her head. "No, Bridgette wishes to go over to your house and work with the girls."

"Oh…" Piper said.

"Is that a problem?"

_Well, besides the fact that I'm a witch, my husband is a Whitelighter, who orbs in and out of the house whenever he is called, and my sisters and I deal with demons and warlocks that like to attack at my home. _

"I…"

"Come on, Mommy," Kayla said.

Piper looked at her daughters. Kayla and Jordane gave their mother a look begging her to let this high school girl, Bridgette to come over.

_I'm going to get in trouble for this!_ "Sure, that's fine. Bridgette can come over to the house and work with the girls."

"Great," Mrs. Johnson said.

Piper smiled.

That evening, Paige and Phoebe came over to the Manor for dinner. Henry and Cole were both working late.

"Is that a smart idea to let this high schooler come to the Manor and work with the girls?" Paige asked. "What if you're attacked by a demon or warlock?"

"The girls gave me a look begging me to let Bridgette come over and help them," Piper said. "I also wonder if this is the Bridgette we hear so much about from the girls. They just love a few of the high schoolers than come over to their preschool."

"Well, I'm sure Bridgette will be just fine here," Phoebe said.

"Hey, if a young girl gets killed by a demon or warlock, don't say I didn't warn you," Paige said.

Phoebe looked at Piper. Piper shook her head.

The next afternoon, Kayla and Jordane were excited to know Bridgette was coming over to the Manor.

_Ding-dong!_

"She's here, she's here!" Kayla yelled orbing down-stairs.

"Kayla and Jordane, no orbing or any magic while Bridgette is here," Piper said to her two daughters as they orbed into the foyer.

"Okay, Mommy," Both girls chorused.

Piper then answered the door. When she answered the door, she got the look of a 17 to 18 year-old girl with long dark brown hair with brown eyes, who was at least 5'8".

"Hi, I'm Bridgette Gibson," The girl said. "You must be Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, Kayla and Jordane's mom."

"Yes, hi," Piper said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Bridgette said.

"Please come in."

Bridgette smiled. She walked into the house. She took a look around and was amazed. "Hi, Kayla and Jordane."

"Hi," The two girls chorused.

Bridgette smiled. She turned to Piper.

"Well, I'll leave you three to work," Piper said.

"Okay," Bridgette said.

Piper then headed into the living room.

Bridgette looked at Kayla and Jordane. "Come on, let's go up-stairs." Kayla and Jordane then led Bridgette up-stairs.

After an hour, Kayla and Jordane brought Bridgette down-stairs and into the kitchen. Piper was in there.

"How are we doing?" Piper asked.

"We're doing well," Bridgette said. "The girls just wanted a little snack."

"Okay," Piper said. She grabbed the girls a snack. The two then sat at the kitchen table. "So Bridgette, are you a junior or senior in high school?"

"I'm a senior. I'm eighteen too," Bridgette said.

"Do you like high school?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to college next year, though."

"What are you going to study?"

"I want to be a pediatric nurse."

"I guess you like kids then," Piper said.

"I love them actually."

"Do you have any nieces or nephews?"

Bridgette shook her head. "Nope, I'm the oldest child."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I have four, three sisters, Rebekka, Trisha, and Stacy, and one brother, John."

"How old are they?"

"Rebekka is 16, John 15, Trisha 11, and Stacy 11."

Piper was about to say something, but the girls suddenly orbed out of the kitchen. Piper looked at Bridgette. Bridgette looked away at the girls. She wasn't at all surprised about what suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Whoa!" Piper said. Bridgette looked at her.

"Its okay, Piper!" Bridgette said. "I'm a witch too!"

"You're a what?" Piper said.

"I'm a witch!" Bridgette said. "I have powers like you." She waved her hand suddenly. A kitchen chair moved.

"You have telekinetic powers?"

Bridgette nodded her head. "Yes. My mom is a witch making all my siblings and I witches. Our grandmother and grandfather are witches too."

"Did you just come here, because you figured out my daughters were the daughters of one of the Charmed Ones?"

"Not at all," Bridgette said. "Kayla and Jordane know I'm a witch and wanted you to meet me since I am witch. Paige is my Whitelighter. She got assigned to my sister, Rebekka, brother, and me four years ago. Plus Leo is my family Whitelighter too. He asked the elders if Paige would take care of Rebekka, John, and I."

Piper gave Bridgette a look. "Leo!" She wasn't sure if she should trust this girl.

Leo orbed into the kitchen then. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Do you know this girl?" Piper said.

Leo looked over at Bridgette. Leo smiled. "Yes, I know this girl. This is Bridgette Gibson. She's the daughter of one of my charges who has five kids. The charge I've told you about, Kayley Gibson."

Piper nodded her head. "Okay, I just needed to make sure." She turned to Bridgette. "I'm sorry, Bridgette. I'm just very cautious about demons and warlocks, especially with my two girls around."

Bridgette nodded her head. "It's perfectly understandable. My mom is the same way."

"Oh, is this the Bridgette the girls love from preschool?" Leo asked. Piper nodded her head with a smile. "Kayla and Jordane just love you, Bridgette."

"Yeah, I know. They knew I was a witch and wanted Piper and me to meet. Mrs. Johnson just got from me that Kayla and Jordane needed a little extra work for the Christmas pageant," Bridgette said.

Piper smiled. "Well, now that we have met and the girls love you so much. Would you baby-sit the girls for Leo and me every so often?"

"Absolutely! I'd love to! No charge!"

"Can you watch them tomorrow night?" Piper asked.

"Yeah."

"Great!" Piper said. She smiled at Leo. He raised an eyebrow at her. "We have a date tomorrow night, Leo!"

Leo nodded his head with a smile.

Chapter 14

A week before Christmas, Kayla and Jordane's Christmas pageant came up. The two were so excited. They couldn't wait for their parents, aunts, and uncles to see. Phoebe, Cole, Paige, and Henry were going to see the pageant too. Jonathan, Phoebe and Cole's son, who is the same age as Jordane, goes to the same preschool as them. So he'd be in the pageant as well.

The preschool the kids went to accepted kids from ages 1 to 5. It was basically a day care and place for parents or guardians to send young children, one to three years olds, to develop on social skills.

The kids doing the Christmas pageant were ages three to five.

"This better not be a waste of my time," Paige said as she sat down next to Piper.

"Hey, you volunteered to come," Piper replied.

"No, I didn't. I only came, because my nieces and nephew begged me to come. I can never say no to them when they beg."

"Well, when you and Henry have kids, you better not give them everything. You'll be broke. I can't always give the girls everything."

"I know," Paige said. "But aunts are supposed to spoil their nieces and nephews."

Piper nodded her head. "That is true. I spoil Jonathan. He is just the cutest little boy I have ever seen."

"That's because he is Phoebe's son."

Piper agreed.

"Hi, you two," Phoebe said coming over to her two sisters. Cole was right with her.

"Hey Phoebe and Cole," Piper said.

"Hi," Cole said.

"How's are niece doing?" Paige asked as Phoebe sat down a seat away from her. Henry wasn't there yet.

"Your niece is good," Phoebe said. She was pregnant, very pregnant with her and Cole's second child, a girl. She was due in the next week.

"Where's Henry?" Cole asked.

"He's on his way," Paige said.

"Better yet, where's Leo?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"He's here," Piper said. "He's talking to his charges."

"A few of his charges are here?" Cole asked.

"It's Bridgette's family," Paige said. "She has two little cousins that are in the pageant. Bridgette's family is just here to see them."

Cole and Phoebe nodded their heads.

Piper smiled. Piper just loved Bridgette. Bridgette had come around more to watch the girls for her and Leo. Bridgette would watch the girls for Piper sometimes after preschool, while Piper needed to be at P3 doing stuff.

It had only been a couple weeks, but Piper had connected to Bridgette. Piper connected to Bridgette, because she wondered what it was like growing up with powers as a witch. Piper and her sisters' powers had been bounded when they were young. They didn't get their powers until six months after Grams had died. Receiving their powers had brought Prue and Phoebe close. The two hadn't always gotten along. When Prue died and Paige came along, Piper didn't get along with Paige at first. Phoebe knew what it was like for Piper to be the middle sister and be the reason between her and Prue. Phoebe was like that between Piper and Paige in the beginning. But they were all close.

Piper loved to hear about Bridgette's family. Bridgette told her stories about them. Then Leo did too. Leo talked to Piper about some of his other charges, but not all. But he was more than willing to talk about Bridgette's family. Since Bridgette's dad wasn't a witch, but her mother was, Leo had actually became friends with Bridgette's dad. Hey, Bridgette's dad, Jeremiah didn't have to worry about Leo breaking up his marriage to Bridgette's mom, Kayley, Leo is happily married with his own kids. That was good, considering Piper's mom, Patty ended up getting together with her Whitelighter, Sam, which kind of broke up Piper's parents' marriage.

The good thing about Patty and Sam getting together was them having Paige. Without Paige the Power of Three would never have been restored and the Source would have never been vanquished.

"Okay, I'm here," Henry said walking up to where his family sat.

"Hi," Paige said.

"Hi," Henry replied. He sat down next to Paige and gave her a kiss.

"Hi Henry," Piper said.

"Hi," Henry said. "Hey Phoebe and Cole."

"Hi," The two replied.

"How are you feeling, Phoebe?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm just ready to have this one."

Henry nodded his head.

Leo came over and took his seat next to Piper as the show was about to start.

"Good timing," Piper said.

"Yep," Leo said.

Piper smiled. She had her camera in hand.

The pageant started out with the birth of baby Jesus. A few of the high school students were in the pageant. They needed older people, so the high schoolers worked out.

After the birth of baby Jesus, the show continued with everyone hearing that a new savior was born. That brought on the three wise men. Then it came on for the Little Drummer Boy. Kayla and Jordane were sitting_ The Little Drummer Boy_ while the song was acted out. They were singing Jessica Simpson and Ashlee Simpson's version of the song from Jessica Simpson's holiday album _Rejoice_. Jonathan was the little drummer boy.

When the girls were up singing and Jonathan out as the drummer boy, Piper was taking pictures of the girls, Cole took pictures of Jonathan, and Paige, having a video digital camera, recorded the whole thing.

After the end of _The Little Drummer Boy_, everyone clapped. All the kids and high schoolers bowed on stage for their parts.

The next act involved the preschoolers and high schoolers. Everyone sang and danced. They sang and danced to _Santa Clause is Coming to Town_. It was the high schoolers telling the preschoolers to be good for Christmas.

The girls and Jonathan had so much fun during the pageant. Their parents, aunts, and uncles could tell. They had bright smiles on their faces.

After the pageant, Piper, her sisters, and their husbands went over to where the girls and Jonathan were. They were with Bridgette.

"You girls were so great," Piper said hugging her daughters.

"Thank you," The two replied with smiles.

"You were both so cute," Leo said picking Jordane up.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Jordane said.

"You were great too, Jonathan," Piper said.

"Thank you, Aunt Piper," Jonathan said. He stood with Cole and Phoebe.

"So you had two cousins in the show, Bridgette?" Piper asked.

Bridgette nodded her head. "Yeah, they're with parents." She looked around and looked for her family. She spotted them. "Come with me. I'll introduce you to them."

Everyone followed Bridgette over to her family. A lot of her family was there.

"Hey everyone," Bridgette said.

"There you are, Bridgette," Her mom, Kayley Gibson said.

"Yes, everyone, I'd like to meet the Halliwell family."

"OH!" Bridgette's family said.

Bridgette smiled. "This is Piper, Leo's wife, and their two daughters, Kayla and Jordane. That is Paige's husband, Henry. And that is Phoebe, her husband, Cole, and their son, Jonathan."

"Hi," The Charmed Ones and their family said.

"Piper and family, these are my parents, Kayley and Jeremiah. Then these are my sisters, Rebekka, Trisha, and Stacy, and my brother, John. Then this is my mom's brother, Ethan, his wife, Denise and their kids, Allison, Anthony, Alex, and Alyssa. And this is my dad's sister, Alexis, her husband, Daniel and their kids, Haylie and Kylie."

"It's nice to meet you all," Phoebe said. Cole agreed.

"No, it's nice to meet you all," Kayley said. "It's especially nice to finally meet you, Piper. Leo is always talking about you and your girls."

Piper smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. You have a wonderful older daughter."

"Thank you," Kayley said.

The adults all ended up talking, while Bridgette took the girls and Jonathan away. Her cousins and siblings followed. Her cousin, Allison was her age. Anthony and Alex were 16 and Alyssa was three. Haylie was eight and Kylie five. Kylie and Alyssa had been in the show.

"Are you two glad to have finally met my family?" Bridgette asked Kayla and Jordane.

"Yes," Kayla said.

"We're glad to have met you too," Rebekka, Kayley's sixteen year old sister said.

"Yeah, your dad talks about you two all the time," Trisha, Kayley's eleven year old sister said.

"Are you and Stacy twins?" Jordane asked Trisha.

"Yes, we are," Stacy said. "Anthony and Alex are twins too. Their dad, our uncle, Ethan is our mom's twin brother."

"So are you all witches?" Kayla asked.

"No, our cousins, Haylie and Kylie are mortal. Their mom is our dad's sister and they're both mortal," John, Bridgette's brother said. "But our grandparents, our mom and uncle's parents, are both witches."

"It was great to have met you all," Piper said after she and her sisters had had a nice chat with Bridgette's mom and uncle and aunt. Bridgette's aunt, Denise was a witch and had been her mother's best friend since they were kids.

Everyone said good-bye then.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow," Bridgette said to Kayla and Jordane.

"Okay," The two said.

Bridgette smiled. She turned to Piper.

"Now I can see why you like coming over to the Manor," Piper said. "It is quiet there."

"Yeah," Bridgette said.

Chapter 15

"Okay, Kayla and Jordane its time for bed," Piper said to her daughters on Christmas Eve.

"No," The two girls said.

Piper gave her daughters a look. They never, ever wanted to go to bed on Christmas Eve. The sooner they went to bed, the sooner they'd eventually fall asleep and then it would be Christmas day.

"Come on, Kayla and Jordane," Leo said. "It's time for bed. You need to get to bed so Santa Clause can come. He doesn't come unless the kids of the house are asleep and the parents are in bed. Mommy and I go to bed shortly after you two every Christmas Eve."

Kayla and Jordane exchanged looks.

"Okay, fine," Kayla said.

"Okay, say good night to Mommy," Leo said.

Kayla and Jordane said good night to Piper. Leo then took the girls up-stairs to bed.

Piper shook her head. Her daughters never listened to her when it was time to go to bed on Christmas Eve. Leo always got them to go and he put them to bed. She headed up-stairs to her and Leo's bedroom.

When she got into the bedroom, she closed the door behind her. She changed into her favorite silk pajamas. She then grabbed some Christmas presents for the girls from her closet that she stuffed in there. She then went back down-stairs to the living room. She placed the presents under the Christmas tree.

Twenty minutes later, Piper was sitting in the living room by the fire place having some hot chocolate. She was enjoying the quiet. It was one of her favorite times, Christmas Eve.

As kids, Piper and her sisters would sit up late on Christmas Eve. They would all be in their pajamas. They'd drink some hot chocolate or cocoa and sit in the living room by the fire place. Then their mom or Grams would read them _The Night before Christmas_. After finishing their hot chocolate and cocoa, Piper and her sisters were sent off to bed.

Piper smiled at the memories of those Christmas Eves with Grams and her sisters. Piper missed Paige and Phoebe. She also missed Prue, her mom, and Grams.

Leo orbed into the living room then. "The girls are asleep," He said sitting on the sofa with Piper.

"Good." She cuddled up next to Leo. "Would you like some hot chocolate? I can make you some."

"No, I'm good," Leo said. He looked at Piper; she looked back at him. "I got all I want right here." He wrapped his arms tightly around his wife.

Piper smiled. "I'm so glad that I chose you over Dan."

Leo couldn't help but smirk. He didn't care that Piper brought up Dan Gordon's name. "Why are you glad you chose me?"

Piper grinned. "Well, you're so sweet. I used to always think it was too good to be sure when you and I got together. You were like the perfect guy unlike those that make up our society today."

"Well, I grew up in a life-time where guys were to be sweet and kind to girls. They were to treat them nicely and not like crap."

"True. It's a shame I wasn't in that life-time."

"Actually you were," Leo said. "You and I were lovers in past lives, remember?"

Piper nodded her head with a smile. She remembered when Prue was still alive and Phoebe's past life had come back to warn her that she would die. Phoebe read an incantation from _The Books of Shadows_ that took her back to her past life in the early 1900s. Phoebe discovered that Leo and Piper had been lovers in a past life. Piper's past life had actually married Dan Gordon's past life. Piper and Dan in their past lives were Piper and her sisters' great-grandparents. They had been Grams's parents. So Piper was her grandmother's mother in another lifetime.

"Yes, I remember. I like this life-time, though, because it is going on right now," Piper said.

"Yeah, and we have two beautiful daughters. Maybe we could have another baby or two."

Piper nodded her head. She remembered what Leo had said to her a month ago. He said he would try to be there and save her from death since she was scared about facing the same fate as her mother.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well, then maybe we should start trying then, huh?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"Have you been a good boy this year?" Piper asked.

Leo chuckled. "I've been a very good boy this year."

Piper smiled. "Then you'll get a very special gift!"

"Goodie!" Leo said.

Piper giggled. Leo then orbed up-stairs with Piper.

Chapter 16

Four months later, Piper, Leo, and the girls were on their way to Bridgette's high school. Bridgette was starring in a play she had written. She had written it for creative writing. She got an A on it. Bridgette shared the play with the acting teaching. The acting teacher was in charge of the Drama Club. The acting teacher used Bridgette's play as the next school play.

"Okay, stay close to us, girls," Leo said when they arrived at the school and were walking to the auditorium.

Kayla and Jordane joined hands then. They both then grabbed onto their parents hands. It was a good way to stay with them.

"Now we get to see Bridgette perform," Kayla said.

"Yeah," Jordane said. "She got to see us perform out spring show at preschool."

Leo and Piper smiled at each other. "That's right," Piper said. "Bridgette's show is going to be longer than your preschool programs, but it'll be fun."

"Isn't Bridgette's show the play she wrote?" Jordane asked.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"Didn't she write that about Mommy and our aunts?" Jordane asked looking at her dad.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, Bridgette asked Mommy, your aunts and uncles, and me about everything that went on."

"Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy helped too," Piper added.

"Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy will have their own little story in the play?" Kayla asked.

"That's right, sweetie."

"This play will be cool," Kayla said.

Piper and Leo agreed. They couldn't wait to see how the play was performed. They had read a copy of the play once Bridgette was done writing it. They thought it was great.

Bridgette had gotten tickets in advance for the play for her family, Piper, Leo, the girls, and the rest of the Halliwell family. Paige, Henry, Phoebe, and Cole were coming too. Phoebe and Cole were bringing Jonathan and their four month old daughter, Nicole with them. When Paige and Phoebe found out that Bridgette's play was going to be an actual production at school, they cleared their schedules to make sure they were able to go when it was finally performed for a live audience.

"Okay, the auditorium is going to be crowded now," Piper said. She let go of Jordane's hand and picked her up then. Kayla had quickly let go of her sister's hand as her mom picked her up. Leo picked Kayla up. It was easier to carry them into the auditorium.

As Piper and Leo walked inside, they walked for the front row. Seats had been reserved for them and the rest of their family. Bridgette's family would be sitting in the second row. The seats were also in the middle section of the auditorium.

Leo and Piper made it to the front row. They let the girls chose where to sit of their reserved seats. Piper and Leo then sat down next to the girls. Jordane said she wanted to sit next to Paige when she and Henry arrived. So Kayla then sat down next to her sister. Leo sat down next to Kayla and Piper sat down next to Leo. Piper already decided Phoebe was going to sit next to her.

Phoebe and Cole came along then with Jonathan and Nicole.

"I can't wait for this play to start," Phoebe said sitting down next to her older sister.

"I know," Piper said. "I'm excited. Bridgette is in the play as one of us. She didn't tell me who, though."

"I don't know who she is either. Paige doesn't know. Bridgette wanted it to be a surprise. I'm excited to see my story with Cole."

Piper nodded. "I'm excited my story with Leo. Bridgette's play just gives the important things of us. There is some demonic action going on, especially when Andy and Prue die."

"I figured that. I'm going to cry too."

Paige and Henry came along just as the show was about to start. Paige and Henry had to walk past everyone to sit next to Jordane.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming. I ask you all to please turn off all cell phone and pages or put them on vibe as to not to disturb our performance," A student said up on stage. "Now please enjoy the show."

The curtains drew back then. The audience began to clap. The stage was dark, except for some dim lighting. A light appeared before a student. The student stood close to the front of the stage in the center. She began to speak.

"Welcome everyone. Our story is a very interesting and exciting one. Our story is about three sisters. Three sisters that live perfectly normal lives, but they discover suddenly that they have magical powers," The student said.

There was a sound of interest from the audience.

"The sisters are introduced into a magical world of witches, warlocks, and demons. The sisters discover that they are witches since they have powers. Their powers are good, making them good witches. But with good there is evil, it just sets the balance out. The evil is the warlocks and demons. Warlocks and demons are always trying to steal the powers of witches. Witches are sometimes in the dark about seeing a warlock before. Warlock can be humans and then show their true forms. Witches sometimes end up dating a warlock or even a demon."

"Right here," Phoebe whispered.

Piper nodded.

"But other than witches, warlocks and demons, there are Whitelighters, Darklighters, and other magical beings. Whitelighters help guide witches and other future Whitelighters. Whitelighters have the ability to heal and sense their charges whenever they are in danger. Whitelighters travel by glowing white orbs. It is called orbing. You can also think of Whitelighters as guardian angels. But Darklighters are the opposite of Whitelighters, they are evil. Whitelighters must always watch out for them. Darklighters have arrows that are marked with poise, which can kill Whitelighters. Darklighters can also die from their own arrows.

"But the sisters have known of this knowledge. The three discover that they are the most powerful witches of all the time. They are known as the Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones possess the Power of Three. The Power of Three is very strong. If it were ever to be broken then the most of evil could never be destroyed.

"Our story consists of four parts, one for each sister's story with her powers and romance. As a Charmed One, relationships are not easily attainable for them. They are constantly fighting evil. Our first story starts off with the oldest sister, Prudence or Prue for short."

Everyone clapped as the student walked away. The play began. The students that played Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were all in the Act. But the act was mainly played around the characters of Prue and Andy. Kayla, Jordane, and Jonathan all listened and watched carefully. They had heard stories of Prue and Andy. The girls wanted to hear a love story between them. They loved the stories with princesses and princes.

"If I'm so powerful, why couldn't I safe Andy?"

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. They both remembered that. Those were Prue's exact words after Andy had died. A demon had taken _The Book of Shadows_ into another plane; he was trying to destroy the Power of Three. Piper and Phoebe had thought it was Prue's power that could get the book from the demon. But it was actually the Power of Three.

The first act ended when Prue had died. It showed Prue in heaven. She was reunited Andy. It showed Prue and Andy kissing and being together again.

The audience clapped. The narrator came back out.

"It was sad for the death of Prue, but she went to better place. Prue went to the afterlife and in that afterlife she was reunited with her one true love, Andy. Prue and Andy could be together forever in the afterlife."

The audience clapped again.

"That brings us to the second sister, Piper."

The narrator walked off the stage. The next act began with the character of Piper. Bridgette was playing Piper.

A huge grin popped up on Piper's face. She turned to Phoebe. "Now we know why she didn't tell us."

Phoebe nodded her head.

Piper leaned over to the side of her seat where Leo was sitting next to her. He smiled at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

Bridgette had done a very detailed act for Piper and Leo's love story. She put every obstacle in there that they faced. Piper and Leo both thought of all those things they faced in their relationship. Bridgette did a great job as Piper. The guy who played Leo was great too.

_Bridgette's play_

_Piper: Dan's going to be mad when he finds out you're the one I love._

_Leo: Really?_

_Piper: Yeah._

As Bridgette and the kid who played Leo kissed, a huge smile popped up on Leo's face. _Yeah, magical beings win and mortals lose!_

Kayla and Jordane had huge smiles on their faces as they watched the love story of their parents. They loved it.

"And so this concludes our story of the Charmed Ones," The narrator said after the final act of the play. "The Power of Three."

The audience clapped then. All the actors/actresses and crew of the play appeared on stage they all bowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen this play was written by one of our very own students. Please give a big round of applauds for the writer of the play, Bridgette Gibson."

Bridgette appeared in front of all the cast and crew of the play. The audience clapped for her. She heard cheers and whistles from her family and friends.

"Thank you, everyone. This play was dedicated to the parents and aunts and uncles of two special girls that I baby-sit," Bridgette said. "Thanks for inspiration."

Piper, her sisters, and their husbands all smiled.

"That play was awesome," Piper said to Bridgette when she came over to her.

"Thank you."

"Everyone seemed to enjoy. I enjoyed reminiscing. Phoebe and I did cry when they did Prue's funeral, though. It's still hard not having there all the time like Phoebe and Paige are."

"I understand," Bridgette said.

"Do yourself a favor and take care of yourself when it comes to magic. If your brother and sisters lost you, they'd want to die. When Prue died I know I wanted to too."

"I'd be upset if I lost any of my siblings anyway," Bridgette said.

Piper nodded her head.

When Piper, Leo, and the girls got home to the Manor, the girls got into their pajamas. Then Piper and Leo put them to bed. They were both so tired. They went right to sleep.

"I enjoyed Bridgette's play," Leo said. He and Piper were in their room.

"Me too," Piper said. "It brought back a lot of great and not so great memories."

"Same here," Leo replied. "We've had a lot of great ones since those."

Piper nodded her. "Yeah, lots of great moments with our girls."

"There are many more to come."

"Yeah, especially when baby number three comes along."

"What?" Leo asked.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you. I guess I did. Well, I'm pregnant!" Piper said.

Leo smiled. "Really?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, I'm six weeks along. I'm due in December, right around Christmas time."

"That would be a great Christmas."

Piper nodded.

Seven half months later, on Christmas Eve at Midnight, Piper had her and Leo's third child, another girl. They named her Noelle Angel Wyatt.

The end!


End file.
